There are various types of strollers which are capable of holding two children. One group of devices allows two children to sit one in front of the other, either facing each other or one child behind the other; however, these strollers require both seats to be closed when either is not in use and lack the ability to leave one of the seats open if it is desired to only have one child in the stroller. Further, their design typically makes them particularly heavy for a single person to lift and adds to the complexity of collapsing the stroller.
Another group of devices comprises collapsible type strollers with a soft seat, commonly referred to as “umbrella strollers.” While these types of strollers are generally lightweight, easily collapsible and transportable most lack the capability to comfortably carry multiple children. Umbrella strollers which are capable of seating multiple children require shared legs and frame members and must be opened or closed as a single unit.
Yet another group of devices discloses connectors utilized to join at least two strollers together. Although this allows for two separable strollers, removal of the connectors is often cumbersome and these types of devices often have problems with unwanted separating, particularly when the combined strollers are pulled in the reverse direction, thereby making them unwieldy. Further, they lack the ability to allow one stroller to collapse, while the expanded stroller supports the collapsed stroller to allow for easier movement and maneuvering, particularly in crowded areas or narrow spaces. Additionally, connectors significantly add to the width of the combined strollers and navigating both strollers while only one is in use is tiresome and over-encumbering.
Still another group of dual strollers allows two separable strollers to be placed in a side-by-side relationship; however, many of these strollers require separation before collapsing one of the strollers and others require unnecessary and cumbersome steps such as securing connectors, folding wheels or attaching cables.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a need for a convertible dual stroller and methods therefor which minimizes and/or overcomes these deficiencies by providing a lightweight side-by-side dual stroller which is capable of seating one or two children, supporting the collapsed stroller portion when not in use, and which is easily and quickly collapsed or expanded. This would serve the functions of improving maneuverability, reducing cost, time and inefficiencies, while providing maximum customer satisfaction, ease of use, and the ability to seat a single child or two children.